


Popular Lover

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [4]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *高中生豆×新人ホスト鹤*请无视日本牛郎只陪聊的设定，有bug请原谅





	Popular Lover

**Author's Note:**

> *高中生豆×新人ホスト鹤  
*请无视日本牛郎只陪聊的设定，有bug请原谅

电脑界面已经静止在这页快五分钟，豆原仍然没有点下右上角的关闭键。用夸张花体写出的英文店名大喇喇地印在网页正中，闪闪发光的星星或羽毛装饰快把他眼睛晃瞎。豆原咽了口唾沫，缓慢滚动鼠标，附带着姓名、身高体重和个性喜好等基础信息的照片随着页面的下滑出现在屏幕上，照片里身穿各式西服、头发染成银白或浅金的男人们都有着好看的外表，如果不知道这是牛郎店的宣传网站的话，或许会有人将这认成某个选秀节目的主页也说不定。  
他将页面上的每份照片和资料迅速浏览了一遍，诚然这家店排名前十的牛郎看起来都挺不错，可豆原却提不起太大兴致。当他开始感到些许无聊，漫不经心地将鼠标滑到网页的最底部时，他的视线却猛地被倒数第一张照片里的新人吸引住了。  
「SION」。简介上是这么写的。178cm，64kg，喜欢唱歌、跳舞和玩游戏。由于年龄保密所以豆原并不知晓，但能在这种店里工作的人，起码也已经成年了吧，可看起来，这位ホスト的年纪和自己差不了多少。  
他看着照片中撩起前发露出光洁额头的男人，对方有一双漂亮的眼睛，眼尾微微上翘，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇的弧度也很好看。尽管黑白条纹衬衫和同色系的印花外套衬得他的神情更加冷淡，可这人脸上始终有份挥散不去的稚气。像高中生。豆原在心里默默地想。  
网站的提醒框碰到边界又弹回去，画出一条条直线轨迹：“选中让您心动的对象，快点拨打电话号码预约吧！（PS：特殊情况可提供上门服务）”豆原盯着最后那行荧光粉的小字犹豫许久，最后还是拿起手机摁下了拨号键。

十七岁的暑假过后，豆原一成独自离开故乡冈山，转到了东京的中学。因为温和的性格，他很快就和新学校的同学熟悉起来，但毕竟是转校生，周围的人大多有了自己的圈子，能称上“朋友”的几乎没有。不过豆原也不在意这些，他有自己的事要忙，每天的学习课程结束后便去打工，周末在一家培训室教小朋友跳舞，生活单薄简单得像张白纸。  
刚到班级的时候有人好奇地问过他有没有女朋友，豆原有些腼腆地笑着说自己没有谈过恋爱，对方露出了惊讶的表情，接着拍拍他的肩安慰道没关系、豆原くん是很受女生欢迎的类型。他没再接话，只是心里有个声音平静地回应道：但我并不喜欢女孩子。  
意识到自己的性取向是在国中时候，那时身旁就有喜欢互相分享A片看的男生，豆原也曾收到过不少朋友坏笑着用line传过来的链接。可他看着屏幕里那些女优赤裸的身体、丰满的双乳和挺翘的屁股时，无论心理还是生理都没多大反应，反倒是某天点开的一部欧美影片里那位长相帅气、身材性感的男演员让他第一次有了心跳加速的感觉。之后他偷偷找了几部GV，面红耳赤地看完后躲进卫生间解决了硬得发痛的下身问题，然后确定自己只对男人有反应的这个事实。  
今天这家牛郎店的主页是豆原逛网站时不小心点进去的，他发誓自己只是在看别人上传的舞蹈视频，却不知道因为碰到哪里，新窗口嘭地蹦出来，跳转三次后就出现了这个花里胡哨的页面。而他非但没有立刻退出，反而鬼迷心窍地被那个叫SION的男人吸引着拨打了店内的号码。

“您好！请问需要什么服务？”  
电话很快被接通了，一个温柔的男音在听筒那端响起。豆原努力克制着自己紧张的情绪，尽量镇静地开了口：  
“...你好，我想现在预约一个上门服务。”  
“超出三公里的话需要包交通费哦。请问您有喜欢的约会对象吗？”  
“SION......”他有些不好意思地说出这个名字，声音轻到他怀疑对方是否能听见。  
“SION今天下午刚好有空，具体时长可以等他到了之后你们再商量决定。有别的什么要求吗？着装之类的。”  
“啊、没有要求。”  
“好的，请告诉我您的地址......”  
他几乎是眩晕着打完了这个电话，挂断好一会儿后才回过神来。豆原突然庆幸自己是在学校外租的单间公寓，不会有被人撞见的风险。房间昨天才打扫过，他平时很注意清洁，所以屋子里并没有什么需要收拾的，只是想着一会儿人到了肯定需要喝点东西，冰箱里有果汁和碳酸饮料，保险起见他还烧了热水，抽屉里有从家带来的花茶。  
其实豆原并没想好自己需要对方做什么，SION的兴趣爱好里写着“ゲーム”，那他可以和对方玩游戏，或者单纯聊天也行。  
他甚至不知道自己为什么要打这通电话，或许只是因为一个人在东京生活，太过单调和寂寞。

半小时之后，门铃被摁响了。  
豆原打开门，只后悔自己在接线的店员问出着装要求时忘了嘱咐一句“穿常服就好”。  
眼前的人穿着宣传照上的那套衣服，条纹衬衫、黑白印花外套、黑色的破洞牛仔裤和马丁靴。SION比他高些，豆原稍稍抬头去看对方的脸，视线先扫过白皙颈脖间的那根细细的银链，双G吊坠从敞开的领口露了出来。他的五官比照片里更加立体，短发染成了棕色，一缕发丝从没固定好的发间滑下。  
“你好。”豆原突然没缘由地紧张，嗓子也古怪地干涩。他赶紧将人迎进来，递上先前准备好的拖鞋。那人也没客气，点点头就相当于打招呼了。对方径直走进屋内站在玄关处，脸上没有过多的表情，开口第一句就是：“你洗澡了吗？”  
豆原被这么没头没脑的提问给弄懵了。他想是不是被人闻到了什么不好的气味，所以下意识地拎起体恤嗅了嗅，可衣料间只有洗衣粉的味道，而且他早晨起床后也冲了凉。  
不过既然对方这么问了，可能确实有自己没闻到的怪味，豆原好脾气地摇摇头说：“没有，你介意的话我现在就去。”  
他去阳台取了毛巾进浴室，关上门之前又冲人说了一句：“你想喝什么自己拿，冰箱里有饮料，热水在餐桌上。”

简单冲洗一下并不需要多少时间，关掉花洒，豆原又犯了难：干净的衣服都放在外面的衣物箱里，他只得硬着头皮在腰间围条毛巾走出去。  
房间的窗帘被拉紧了，桌上放着罐拉开拉环的无糖可乐 ，SION坐在沙发上玩手机，听到声响便懒懒地抬起眼皮看了他一眼。  
衣物箱放在沙发与单人床之间，豆原绕过矮桌时不小心踢到了对方伸长的腿，他正打算开口道歉，却被人一把抓住手臂推倒在床，紧接着SION就气势汹汹地压了上来。  
“喂！呃、等一下……”他下意识地拽紧散开的毛巾，边挣扎着向后退边匆匆叫停对方，没想到却被那人瞪了一眼。  
“汐恩，鹤房汐恩。随便你怎么叫都行，让我来不就是为了这种事吗？”

不对，豆原觉得自己的脑子快转不动了，不该是这样的。  
他们连一句好好的对话都没有，鹤房就自顾自地拽下他唯一用于遮挡的毛巾扔到床边，右手抓起那根软绵绵的东西，手法粗暴地揉搓起来，逼得豆原脑袋发空，原本准备好的说辞都咽回了喉咙。  
对方的双肘支在他大腿两侧，手臂用力压住他的胯骨，眼神坦率地盯着他双腿间一点点兴奋起来的性器。从豆原的角度看去，大片白皙的锁骨没有被解开第一颗纽扣的衬衫遮挡，垂下来的项链吊坠蹭在他的腿根，激得那片皮肤绷紧了。  
话说回来，告诉客人自己的真实姓名是被允许的吗？豆原迷迷糊糊地想。他在对方不算巧妙的手法中渐渐松懈了神经，可接下来的一幕却让他头皮一紧——鹤房张开那两片红润的嘴唇，含住了最敏感的顶端。  
舌尖抵住铃口，笨拙地、试探性地舔舐，尝到些渗出的前液的味道。他有些嫌恶地皱起眉拉开距离，下唇被弄得湿漉漉一片，泛着淫靡的光。犹豫片刻后又贴了上去，用嘴包裹住圆润膨胀的头部吮吸，软舌沿着那条沟壑来回滑动，双手握住没含到的部位揉搓抚摸，没有收好的牙齿在不经意间碰到柱体，却带来意想不到的快感。  
他从没被别人触碰过自己的性器，更别说用温暖湿润的口腔讨好，这种程度显然过分了。豆原攥紧身下的床单，努力抑制着喉间的喘息和想要抓住对方柔软发丝往下摁的冲动，紧闭着眼的模样在鹤房看来反倒成了一种不认可的表现。  
“我技术很烂吗？”他松开那根彻底勃起的阴茎，带着两分困惑、三分不满和五分认真地抬头问。  
“不。”豆原迅速否认了。他睁开眼睛看向鹤房，对方的上目线杀伤力太强，让他几乎有一秒钟的心跳停滞。  
见男生没有撒谎的意思，鹤房准备继续刚才的性事，却在低下头的一刻感到胃部一阵难受，接着就在豆原的注视中打了个响亮的嗝。  
这下两个人都沉默了。  
因为喝了可乐啊，豆原想。他注意到对方的耳根瞬间变红了，僵硬地停在那里，迟迟没有动作。  
“没事的。”他打算说点安慰的话来缓和此刻尴尬的氛围，那人却猛地撑起身子凑上来吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“不许笑！”  
我没有。他无奈地在心里叹气，伸出手去托住对方的脸颊迎合，温柔地舔舐鹤房的唇角，诱导他张开嘴，然后将舌头探了进去。  
他唇角上翘的弧度总令豆原联想到猫咪，带着无辜的撒娇意味，让人在见到的第一眼就想吻住。

亲吻黏腻又暧昧，拉上窗帘后的房间很快升温、变得热腾腾。唇舌纠缠间，主导方逐渐从鹤房转为了豆原。再亲下去就要窒息了，鹤房猛地把人推开，对方略显霸道的吻把他逼出眼泪，墨色的眼瞳泛着水光，潋滟得一塌糊涂。他直起身脱掉外套，再将底裤和长裤一同扯下，仅穿着衬衫后退跨坐到豆原的腿根处。  
有了反应的性器稍顶起下摆，光线被遮挡，私密部位投下的阴影更引人遐想。鹤房又恢复了那副面无表情的模样，他沉默着牵起豆原的手，主动撩开自己的衬衫，让对方的手掌贴到结实的腹部。他的腹肌很性感，不算特别发达但有着明显的轮廓，覆在其上的皮肤光滑细腻，有不错的手感。  
沿着曲线往上，豆原摸到了一粒小小的乳头，那一点突起碾在掌心，很快就突起变硬。鹤房感觉自己的身体被抚摸得有些发热，他稍微张开唇喘息，觉得喉间干涩且痛。  
直到他不知从哪儿摸出一个安全套，用牙齿叼着撕开了包装，豆原才蓦地想起什么似的问了一句：“你成年了吗？”  
跨坐在他身上的人停顿了几秒，然后缓慢地眨眨眼：“没有，不过你也只是个高中生不是吗？”  
也对，他只是求证一下验证自己的猜想罢了，知道答案后豆原就乖乖闭上了嘴。  
中途被这么打断似乎让对方很不爽，鹤房沉闷地松开抓着少年手腕的手，转而背到身后撸动了几把硬挺的性器，顺势套上了套子。他低着头稍微蜷起身，右手在后面弄着些什么，豆原看着他一点点涨得通红的脸，直到听见咕啾的水声才意识到对方在弄哪里。

时间被拉得无比漫长。  
安静的房间里，手指沾着润滑剂开拓后穴的声音很是明显，让人不由得脸红耳臊地遐想起后面的情形来。鹤房抿着嘴唇，两扇纤长的睫毛颤啊颤，像是在竭力隐忍。他用两只手指拨开自己柔软的洞口，接着沉下身、用臀部磨蹭阴茎顶端，挪动了几下确定好位置后，开始试着将那根胀大的性器吞进身体。  
豆原屏住了呼吸，难以置信地看着这一切。他咬紧嘴唇，感受着肉壁的紧致灼热，快感随着对方有规律的律动一波波上涌，全身都像被细小电流穿过般酥软发麻。  
“唔……”  
鹤房低低的呻吟传进耳朵，像羽毛般又轻又软，他克制不住地撑起身，伸出手去揽过那人的腰、把他拽进怀里。  
两具年轻的躯体紧贴在一起，体温隔着薄薄的布料传递。鹤房把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，只在被戳到敏感点时发出幼兽般的呜咽。豆原搂着青年结实柔韧的细腰，一只手卡在腰窝，另一只手抚过线条优美的背脊骨。  
心脏在快速抽插的节奏中达到共振，用这样亲密的姿势最后颤抖喘息着抵达高潮时，鹤房抓紧了他的手臂，像抓住情潮之中唯一一截救命的枯木。

“你要洗个澡吗？”  
呼吸平稳下来后，豆原放轻声音问蜷在自己胸口的人，对方闷闷地嗯了一声表示回应。  
鹤房身上仅有的那件条纹衬衫在情事中被折腾得皱得没法穿，豆原有些抱歉地开口：“只能换我的衣服了。”  
“嗯。”

黑色体恤，牛仔裤，格子衬衣，没有用发胶固定的刘海散下来，更添了几分青涩的少年感。鹤房接过豆原递过来的装着衣服的纸袋。  
“对了，计费的话……”  
“我不清楚。”看着豆原脸上略显惊讶的神情，鹤房有些不耐烦地挠了挠头发，“这是我第一次服务，记好时长，具体金额问店里就行。”  
“那你接下来有安排吗，要不要一起出去吃拉面？”话一出口豆原就后悔了，对方怎么可能答应这种无理的要求？他只是「SION」的客人，心底却自私地想和名叫「鹤房汐恩」的人待得久一些、再久一些。  
“行啊。”鹤房的唇角翘起来。  
这似乎是见面以来对方露出的第一个笑容。

END.


End file.
